


Dreaming

by Katharos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: Kurapica dreams.





	Dreaming

Title: Dreaming  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Hunter x Hunter  
Request: nightmare, for kneazles

Summary: Kurapica dreams.

 

It is summer in the valley, and the light of the sun brightens the green of the leaves and the grass. It glances off the dragons painted on the sides of all the wagons of the caravan as it winds its slow, contented way up the valley. Slow enough that the children who chase it, race it, run ahead of it to announce its coming

They tumble together, their simples children’s clothes covered with grass stains and mud, laughing and shouting eager questions up to the adults who ride atop the wagons, making faces at the two who are barely older than they and who look down upon them with superior expressions, when only a few months before they were down with them.

He is at their centre, running as fast as any, shouting louder than the rest. His heart is beating painfully with excitement because he has been told he is old enough now, mature enough for his control to be trusted. The next time the caravan leave, his mother has promised him, he will come with them.

Then the caravan reaches the centre of the loosely woven settlement and all pretence at solemnity is abandoned as the traders tumble down from their perches into the arms of the children, laughing as loud as they. Sweets are handed around freely, tiny toys and gifts tossed laughingly into eager, waiting hands. Other adults are coming out now to greet the traders but they wait, smiling, for the children to finish first.

An uncle hands him a book with a wink and a smile, and he swarms up the tall body to buzz a kiss across his cheek before leaping down and darting away to seek more goodies.

Tonight their will be a festival; food and fireworks and tales of strange places, with bedtime delayed.

It’s always a celebration when the travellers come home.

Then Kurapica wakes.

Staring into the darkness of the stone walls of a temporary room, he thinks that he prefers the nightmares. 


End file.
